Blood Ties
by Skywolf77
Summary: It was just a normal day on the Nemisis, until a strange techno organic appears claiming to be Megatron's neice. Only she isn't as she appears, for she has a secert that would blow the minds of both the autobots and decpticons. Also, what happens when she falls in love with a certain autobot. What is this techno organic hiding? And how will Megatron use her powers to his benfit?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Ties**

A/N: I don't own anything! Except for the plot and the OC, which belongs to Skellington girl and me. This is my first Transformers story; any negative comments will be ignored. But, creative criticism and ideas are welcomed.

_**Ch. One:**_

It was a normal day on the nemesis. Megatron sat on his throne bored.

'Every day is the same thing….Starscream tries to kill me and fails….miserably. Blitzwing shouts out logic, threats and random things that no one cares about. Lugnut praises me continuously, which is starting to annoy the slag out of me. And Black Arachnia won't stop won't stop being a pain in my hindquarters,' Megatron thought to himself.

Megatron then looked around the room, quickly. He then pushed a button on his throne, which caused a secret compartment to open. Megatron pulled a book out of it. In the book were pictures of him as a sparkling, playing with a younger female sparkling. She was black with glowing purple optics. The young sparkling was quite pretty, more than other sparklings.

'Blackrose….I wonder what you're doing now….' Megatron thought to himself, sadly.

Suddenly the all spark shard finder went off. Shocked, Megatron fumbled with the photo album. He quickly put the photo album back into the secret compartment to his throne and closed it. Before all the other decpticons entered the room. They all gathered around the all spark finder computer thingy. (A/N: We don't know what it's called.)

"By Primus! There's an all spark shard just a few minutes from here!" exclaimed Icy Blitzwing.

The triple changer's face then switched to Random Blitzwing.

"I LIKE CHEESE! Let's go and buy some while we're out!" Random Blitzwing exclaimed happily.

The triple changer's face switched again, this time to Hothead Blitzwing.

"Nein! We are **not** going to eat-let alone buy cheese! Especially after last time!" shouted Hothead Blitzwing to himself.

Starscream shook his head. "As 2nd in command of the decpticons, I should retrieve the all spark shard."

"Never! You are a filthy traitor! I should be the one to retrieve the all spark shard for the Almighty Lord Megatron," Lugnut shrilled.

Black Arachnia sighed. "Lugnut, you are such a suck up."

Lugnut turned to look at her and glared, but yet he smirked.

"A suck up I may be, but at least I don't annoy Lord Megatron and have a picture of Starscream under my pillow," Lugnut countered.

Black Arachnia gasped and then shouted in anger. "HOW DARE YOU, ACCUSE ME OF SUCH THINGS!"

Black Arachnia then tackled Lugnut to the ground. A fight then broke out between all of them.

"SILENCE!" Megatron yelled, while shooting the ceiling with his blaster.

The fighting stopped, after a piece of the ceiling landed on Starscream's face.

"My face! My Beautiful Face!" Starscream screeched while covering his face.

"Now….Since Starscream injured his face. I shall go and retrieve the all spark shard. At least it'll give me a few minutes away from this nut house," Megatron said while muttering the last part.

Megatron was about to leave, until he stopped to look back at his minions.

"One more thing before I go," Megatron began. "While I'm gone, I want to see the base **exactly** as how I left it."

"What are you saying Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"What I'm saying Starscream, is that I don't want to come back and find all of you drunk, like last time!" Megatron fumed.

Everyone then thought back to that day, which only happened a few weeks ago.

::Flashback::

Megatron walked into the Computer Room. To find everyone in there as drunk as monkeys. Lugnut was wearing giant boxers with small red hearts on them. Black Arachnia was drawing graffiti on the wall with spray paint. Starscream and Blitzwing were sharing facts of life. Which at some part got so intense that they were crying and hugging each other asking where did their lives go wrong. Blitzwing soon passed out, shortly after and landed on Lugnut. Starscream got up on a table.

"E-Everyone, m-may I h-have your attention p-please," Starscream stuttered while hiccupping once or twice.

Everybody stopped what they were doing, Blitzwing even woke up. Starscream lost his balance and fell off the table. They all laughed while he got back up.

"I-I w-wish to p-perform for y-you a-all. M-My b-bests and dearest f-friends," Starscream announced drunk.

They all gathered around closer to Starscream.

"Look at me, I'm Lord Megatron! I'm all high and mighty. Not to mention powerful. So powerful that I let my minions get the all spark shards and obey my every command. The reason why I do this is because I'm so scared of the Autobots, especially Optimus Prime!"

They all started laughing, until Blitzwing heard Megatron growl. Blitzwing stopped laughing and looked up to see Megatron standing behind Starscream. Blitzwing nudged Lugnut, who nudged Black Arachnia. They stopped laughing when they saw Megatron. Starscream was gasping for breath, when he noticed the others' faces.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he," Starscream said while pointing behind him.

Everybody nodded, while Starscream turned around.

::End Flashback::

"We promise not to drink even a single drop of gasoline, Lord Megatron," Lugnut promised.

"Good," said Megatron.

He then left the room.

The moment the sliding doors closed, Starscream pulled gasoline out of who knows where and said. "Who wants to get wasted."

A/N: That's about it for the first chapter. The OC of mine and Skellington girl will appear next chapter. No spoiling who she is Skellington girl! Anyway, she and I considered Gasoline to be the Cybertronian's equilavant of beer. So yeah…Tune in Next time~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Ties**

A/N: I don't own anything! Except for the plot and the OC, who belongs to Skellington girl and me. Sorry this chapter took a while to finish. When I started to type it, I saw that I didn't finish the written draft. Anyway, enjoy the chapter~!

_**Ch. Two:**_

Megatron continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest while searching for the all spark shard. He then looked at the device that told him where the all spark shard was located.

'The signal is getting stronger, it's close by,' Megatron thought.

As the signal got stronger, Megatron began to hear a faint gasping sound. He ignored it, trying to focus on finding the shard. The closer Megatron got to the all spark shard, the louder the gasping noise became. Until he realized the gasping noise was coming from the exact location as the shard. He hurried to the location, only to come to a clearing. There in the middle of it was a human on her hands and knees. Her skin was pale. She wore a black leather jacket with light and dark blue flames on the front and sleeves. The same pattern was on her long black pants but, the flames came up to her waist. Under her jacket was a purple tank top with a blue flame on it. A silver belt with the deceptacon symbol as a buckle was around her waist. The female also wore gray combat boots. Her hair was blue and put back in a high ponytail. She had purple eyes but with cat-like pupils. And under her eyes were black markings, one straight and the other curved. Megatron noticed that the human was having trouble breathing and trying to reach for the choker around her neck.

'The human must have it on to tight,' Megatron thought.

He then noticed the glimpse of silver. The human fell to her side, to reveal that an all spark shard was on her choker. Megatron's optics widened.

'An All Spark Shard! On a human?!'

Megatron approached the human. The teenaged girl looked up at Megatron. She was suffocating from the all spark shard. Megatron looked down at the girl. He knelled down and picked the human up by her jacket. He then pulled off the choker with the all spark shard. The girl took a gasp of air and then started to cough. Megatron set the human down.

"I'm giving you a rare chance to leave in one piece, human. Once you have recuperated, leave at once,"Megatron told the girl.

The girl watched as he started to walk away. The girl got up and started to chase after him.

"It's you! It's really you! I can't believe it! For a moment I thought I'd never get to meet you because of that little stone you took," the girl smiled, while trying to keep up with Megatron.

"I gave you a chance to leave in one piece. I suggest you take it before I blow you to smithereens," Megatron said.

The girl stopped, crossed her arms and frowned.

"Is that how you treat your niece, Megatron?" The girl asked, still frowning.

Megatron stopped in his tracks and looked at the human.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Last I checked, I wasn't related to a _'human'_," Megatron stated.

"I'm a Techno Organic for your information. Plus, I bet your sister would be disappointed in you, seeing how you treat family," the girl frowned, but then smirked at the last part.

Megatron stiffened and then glared at the teenager.

"How do you know I have a younger sister? Where do you get 'how she'd react' by the way I'm treating you? And most importantly, where do you get 'Were Family,'" Megatron asked, while bringing out his blaster.

The teenager smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"The easiest answer to your questions is, Blackrose is my mother," the teenager smiled.

Megatron stared at the girl for what seemed like forever.

"And why should I believe you? Last I checked, my sister didn't have sparklings. Let alone bonded with someone," said Megatron.

"And how long ago was that?" the teenager asked, crossing her arms.

Megatron had to think back for a moment.

"16 years," he replied.

"But, I'm, 16," The teenager pointed out.

"Mere coquincedence," Megatron replied.

"Oh come on! What more proof do you need, until you realize I'm telling you the truth!" the female demanded.

"Ok! First off, my sister is a cybertronian and wouldn't be able to have a Techno Organic for a sparkling!" Megatron countered.

"For your information. I happen to be cybertronian. I was captured by some mad scientist named, Technopsyche. He kidnapped me, put me in this body and dropped me off here," the teenager explained.

"Hmmm….I have heard of this Technopsyche. Neither Deceptacon nor Autobot, but no doubt 100% mad scientist. Even I have heard of his experiments and find them cruel and unusual," Megatron said. "Very well. I believe the first part of your story. But, it'll take more than that to convince me that you're my niece."

The teenaged girl rolled her eyes. "What else do I have to do to prove I'm your niece?"

"Tell me something that only my sister knows," said Megatron.

"Why?" the female asked.

"Cause my sister loved to reminse about the past. There is no doubt in my mind, that if she has sparklings. She'd tell them stories of our childhood," Megatron explained.

The girl thought for a moment, and then got an idea.

"Would something only **she** knew about you work as well? Plus, I'm right here!" The female asked then yelled in outrage.

"Yes. Something about me that only **she **knew would also be efficient," Megatron said, while completely ignoring the last part of the girl's comment.

She smirked. "You used to sleep with a stuffed unicorn pillow head named

Mr. Nay-Nay up until you were 15."

Megatron gave a dumfounded look. "What?! How did you-Only Blackrose knew-Oh slag…."

The teenager smiled in triumph.

"Now allow me to introduce myself Uncle. My name is Emberfire."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little secret that Megatron kept hidden all this time from everyone….Until now. *smiles evilly*


End file.
